This invention relates to a method for treating emulsified latexes.
Emulsified latexes are generally in the state of dispersed solid particles of 1 .mu.m or less and since the particles are very small, industrially, it is difficult to separate and collect the solid particles as they are. Therefore, inorganic salts or acids are added to the emulsified latex or conversely the emulsified latex is added to aqueous solutions of inorganic salts or acids to once coagulate the emulsified latex and thereafter the coagulated latex is solidified by elevation of temperature and is collected as a particulate.
However, the thus obtained particulate has the following various problems to be solved.